Snake
Snake is a girl residing in Beytopia. Appearance Pre-Timeskip Snake has bright green eyes, and neck-long orange hair with a black streak on the left. She's usually seen wearing a t-shirt and some jeans, with black school shoes and green-and-black striped socks. At times she wears a gray sweatshirt, rumored to be something which unlocks passage into Rain's Realm. Post Timeskip After the timeskip, Snake's movements are increased in gracefulness and elegance. Despite this, she dresses plainly. Her main outfit consists of comfortable, puffy dark brown pants, a sleeveless white shirt, and a brown halter-like upper garment which opens up a bit but has black Xs in thread covering the opening, and black sandals. There is also a light-brown skirt-like lower garment which only has a front and back but not sides, which is held by a dark brown belt-like part at the waist. Snake's hair retains its orange shade and slightly untidy appearance, but has grown out longer. Personality Pre-Timeskip Snake is really happy-go-lucky and random, cheerful, and eager to help her friends out. She doesn't really seem to be quite smart or focused but she tries to be serious, in important situations. She looks up to all her friends and her mentor, but she can also be very stubborn when she has an opinion or a point to make. Sometimes, she can act quite spoiled and throw tantrums. She is also overwhelmingly naive about things. Post-Timeskip Snake is a more polite, responsible, and more mature individual than she used to be. Snake has taken a bigger role in constructing and being part of the community, and frequently sees to it that everything is going smoothly in her town and that everything is running well. She helps the townspeople out whenever she can, making use of her powers-both New and Old Script- to aide her. Despite being known as the "Goddess of Reality" when she was quite young and receiving training from both of the powerful entities known as Des and Reco, Snake is not conceited and is actually quite down-to-earth. She doesn't aspire to greatness or try to chase after power. Snake is more of an idealist: she believes that it is possible to create a Utopia where everyone is safe and happy. However, there are difficulties in the way Snake has changed. She is much more opposed to fighting and battling because she does not want the city of Beyopolis to be destroyed again. And, also, she feels a lot of regret for what she did to Rain's world. That regret has weakened her will a bit, and controlled some of her decisions. She wants only to fight when it is necessary, and is very persistent in trying to get people not to fight on city grounds- or even fight at all, if it can be managed. She also shows a bit of leftover naivete, believing that it would be simpler to just let Rain's Darknesses live in peace and harmony with everyone else. Relationships (Post Timeskip) Backstory Snake was the child of two large serpents. They were from a powerful race with much magical expertise and long lifespans, but were of the Regret Era. The Regret Era was a period of time where the species, being of intelligence, regretted their past actions. The serpents had had a long history of destruction, chaos, and deceit. With that self-awareness, many of the Regret Era tried to seal themselves in objects never to be seen again, killed themselves off, fighting each other, or tried to become human. Snake's parents, wanting to protect her from best hunters and the power of regret, preformed a ritual to give her the main form of a human. They both died up in the process, and for many years Snake was sealed in a cave. When she finally woke up, she had no recollection of what had happened. When Snake first stumbled upon the city of Beytropolis, she found it amazing. At that point in time she had not known she had any powers of any sort, but as time went on she had to defend herself from various people (since she had a bit of a wild tendency to get into fights). It was when she fought people with some sort of extraordinary "powers" that she noticed she could drain their energy. It was then that she won the most battles in a row, which was about two or more. But despite the fighting she did, she was still looked upon as "just a little girl" by passerbys. It was also around that time when she first met Des, and eventually built up some admiration and respect for the fellow 'reptile'. Within a while the two had become friends. A couple months from then, Snake woke up passed out on the ground with a pen in her hands. She wasn't quite sure where it had come from. She suddenly felt a bit strange, like something was missing.. She tried her draining powers on a passerby, but nothing happend! She suddenly freaked out and decided to consult Des about it, and he had said she should try to channel her own energy from the pen or something. That was when she discovered she had what she calls "Ink Magic". A few weeks later, she also had Des teach her flash stepping... then several adventures happened that shall not be explained in length Abilities "Normal" *Flash Step- Taught to her by Des when she was young Ink Related-- The Ink itself Snake's powers are reffered to as "Ink of Reality", because her ink gives her the power to create anything she wants to and make it real. The ink, however, isn't your normal pen or printer ink. It runs through her veins- because the "ink" is actually venom. Snake venom. There are two main ways of channeling the Ink's powers: Old Script and New Script. However, the ink in itself can be just as complex as its techniques.. The ink has three main types: Light blue, Blue, and Dark Blue. The lighter it is, the easier it is to form into things and use- and the easier it is to break the things Snake makes back into ink. Blue is the standard. It's not quite easy to break nor is it quite hard to form. It's just..average. The darker the shade of blue is, the harder it can be to form (or even make) and the harder it is to break. Old Script Old Script is pen based, although the pen itself doesn't matter. The pen is basically just a way to channel the ability. In Old Script, Snake is able to draw or write in order to make something appear or happen. Usually she does this in the form of drawing or writing a single word. (However, it''' is''' possible to write a sentence-but this remains quite dificult, if not entirely unknown at the moment.) New Script New Script is a way of creating objects, creatures, and circumstances through movement. In this, the purpose of both the New and Old Scripts is the same- but the technique itself differs. New Script has around four types of movements, each divided into "Class"es. Unlike Old Script, which had to be explored and was figured out with some help from Des, New Script was taught to Snake by Reco and was accompanied by practice and training in order to perfect. Class I Class I, having to to with arm movements, can create things like bubble shields or falling rocks. However, since the latter are objects, Snake has taken to using arm movements and gestures to create weapons. Class II Class II consists of leg movements to create Animals/Monsters. Snake tends to create easier movements, to make creatures familiar to her such as forest animals, so the Monsters part is unused for the most part. Exceptions include messing up a movement and creating a hybrid/deformed animal. A swarm of a certain type of creature can be caused by a handstand. Class III Error 403 Forbidden Class IV Class IV consists of hand movements. It is the hardest to describe or use, due to its effects being confusing. For instance, Strings (obtainable by intertwining your hands/fingers and then pulling them apart by about five inches) results in Strings in your hands like a cat's cradle. There are then many strings, which stand for things in the are which exist. You could move a tree up into the air and just have it float there, suspended. You could have a house turned sideways. However, Strings just serves to cause chaos and destruction. Therefore, although they can have immense power, Class IV movements are seldomly used due to the chaos and confusion they cause- as well as the uncertainty of what a movement is and what it can do. Gallery Snakey.png|Pre-Timeskip sss~ohaidar.png|Moar Pre-timeskip Snake (more anime-like) IMG_5993.jpg|First initial character sketch for Pre-timeskip Snake IMG_8363.JPG|Attempt at a height chart IMG_8449.jpg|Pre-knowing-what-a-haircut-is IMG_8450.jpg|Trying to get a comparison of pre and post timeskip (Daena with Snake) IMG_8487.jpg|A drawing of pre-timeskip Snake (made with pastels, pen, and erasers! xD) IMG_8488.JPG|Snake trying to explain how friendship works to Daena. IMG_8649.jpg|derp. IMG_8495.JPG|Snake can't dress and thinks masks like Rain has are cool. *sigh* So unfashionable.. Category:Character Category:LuxInteritum